Sugarland
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Giran, giran y giran como pequeños trompos por el pasto, riéndose y tomados de la mano... Y en algunos años más adelante también lo seguirán haciendo. Regalo para liRose Multicolor. Drabble. Ted/Victoire. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente de la güera Jotaká. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con mi imaginación bla bla bla...

* * *

**—Sugarland—**

_Para Diana_

Huele a humedad, a hierba mojada, a pasto mallugado, se siente como a libertad. A caba de llover y las gotitas de agua todavía penden de las copas de los árboles, una que otra se resbala por el césped que no se ha podado desde hace quien sabe cuantos días. El cielo es menos gris que hace media hora, antes de que lloviera, más pardo azulado que nunca. Oler la tarde bañada por una lluvia ocasional de verano es relajante, sobretodo después de tener un horroroso dolor de estómago.

Dentro de la Madriguera se respira el olor del pan caliente, de una gran tarta de fresa recién hecha y de una olla de chocolate, que de seguro Hugo en cualquier momento va a vaciar. Las risas van y vienen y todos son una gran familia. ¡Qué bueno que Teddy forme parte de ella!

Porque el pequeñito también es un Weasley, aunque el color de su cabello cambie constantemente, porque se crió más aquí que en la casa de Andrómeda, y Molly es también su abuela, Percy es su tío, aunque sea un poco gruñón y Victoire es su prima, la preferida, pero de chocolate, porque la niña pequeñita que parece un hada es su prima pero _de a mentis,_ aunque la nena le siga llamando "primo Ted" a cada rato.

Por allí ve venir a Rose, que de seguro le va a pedir que juegue con ella a las muñecas, pero él ya está demasiado grande para esos juegos y más si son de niñas, Teddy ya tiene once años. Ah, lo bueno es que Roxanne lo salvó y ella va a jugar con su prima.

El desagradable dolor estomacal todavía no lo deja en paz, pero ni aún así suelta la paleta que lleva chupando desde hace mucho rato, es que es su preferida. Le gusta sentir esa sensación de caramelo confitado que se deshace en su boca, le encanta que le quede roja la lengua, considera una delicia lamer sus labios después, porque todavía conservan el sabor dulce de la golosina, con el que le dan ganas de volver a comer otra, pero sabe que si lo hace y su abuela lo descubre de seguro le va a costar una regañada y puede que hasta lo deje sin comer paletas durante una semana, como la última vez, y eso sí que fue un martirio.

Las nubes que antes se sembraban sobre el cielo ya no existen, ahora todo luce limpio, la bóveda celeste tiene colores blancos y azules, como si alguien los hubiese dibujado. Teddy sale afuera de la casa, quiere jugar pero le sigue doliendo el estómago, así que con paleta en mano camina y se sienta bajo un olmo. El pasto está un poquito mojado, no le importa, le gusta mojarse con el agua de lluvia, es como una caricia.

Allí viene el sol, tras las motas de algodón que todavía navegan por el cielo, se está ocultando **—**juega a las escondidas, uno de los juegos preferidos del pequeño Ted**—,** por allá, un poco más lejos de donde él se encuentra, el arco iris sale de un diente de león y se expande por todo el cielo, crece y crece hasta hacerse muy grande, abarcando todo el espacio y los gritos de sorpresa de sus primos, que lo observan con grandes ojos asombrados, no se hacen esperar, desde hace mucho tiempo no ven un arco iris así de grande y brillante. Ya casi termina de ocultarse el sol. Un tibio rayo de luz le da de lleno en la cara y el pequeño siente como si alguien le tomase de la mano.

La pequeña hadita que tanto le gusta a él está jugando por allí, cerca del prado, un poco lejos de la cerca, más cerca de él, le sonríe como invitándolo a jugar con ella pero Ted prefiere verla, le gusta más eso.

Victoire, con su muñeca de tela en la mano, corre por todo el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos. Sus rizos dorados se confunden con la brisa vespertina del sol, una enorme sonrisa que tiene sobre sus labios es la mejor combinación que hace con sus ojos, los cuales destellan como las estrellas matutinas que a ella le gusta observar desde su ventana, porque ella prefiere ver las estrellas por la madrugada que por la noche, suele decir que lucen más grandes por la mañana, cuando el sol ya casi sale.

La niña sigue corriendo por el lugar hasta que casi resbala con un charco de agua. Se detiene para observarlo. Muchas onditas se forman en él y ella ve su reflejo en el agua, le da risa y empieza a chapotear sobre él, salpicándose de barro todo el vestido azul que tiene puesto, la pobre muñeca se ensucia también.

Victoire sigue riendo y Ted la observa, primero con el ceño fruncido, porque está seguro que la van a regañar, pero se lo merece ya que ensució su precioso vestido. Al ver que ella sigue riéndose con toda la inocencia del mundo, comprende que no hay maldad en el acto, así que él también empieza a reír, a coro con ella. Corre hasta donde está, la toma de la mano y chapotean sobre el charco.

Giran, giran y giran, como pequeños trompos por el pasto, riéndose y tomados de la mano. Los niños los ven hacer eso y giran como ellos. Unos tomados de la mano con otros y algunos más solos, lo que importa es reír y girar. Lily tiene sobre sus manos un diente de león, lo sopla y los pequeños copitos que lo forman se esparcen por el aire. Las luciérnagas empiezan a salir, el sol hace rato que se ocultó, Lily corre, se une a sus primos y gira también. El arco iris se hace mucho más grande hasta perderse en alguna nube que surca el cielo.

Teddy y _Toire _siguen girando tomados de la mano, en algunos años más adelante también lo seguirán haciendo, pero eso… eso es un secreto que sólo ellos comparten.

* * *

Dianita, niña, muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, aquí tienes tu regalo, espero que te guste y bueno, tú eres la primera a la que le dedico un fic y el cual subo en la fecha indicada porque siempre los subo después xD. Ahh, no me puedo resistir, hoy también es el cumple de Hilary Dyff, aahh ya se que es bobada mencionarlo pero me moría por hacerlo, así que Feliz Cumple a las dos.

Ya saben, una chica con reviews es una chica feliz.

**Madame Delacour 28/09/09**

**REDITADO: 05/01/11**


End file.
